pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Aithne Bedelia
'Personality' + Level headed- "Just because I'm a fire type doesn't mean I can't keep my calm.." + Calculative- "There are many possible actions that we could follow...so lets think things through first.." + Justified- "There's a difference between what we are told is right and what we believe to be right.." + Brave- "I'd rather jump headfirst into a cave filled with danger than leave those who can't defend themselves to die.." - Rebellious- "I'll follow my own rules...especially if yours just don't make any sense or seem profane.." - Strict- "As long as I'm in charge...you'll be on your best behavior..." - Serious- "I don't see why you'd laugh at a time like this.." - A bit cold- "It's those like you that make me sick..." With a strong sense of justice and the heart of a born leader, Aithne has been through many trials that have tested both her mind and body. Her overall calmness in battle also ties in with her ability to calculate her options of attack, whether it be a swift strike from her bladed staff, or a defensive maneuver to keep out of harms way, which would explain why her only damaging attack in her moveset is Fiery Dance. The Volcarona is also rather courageous, though this courage intertwines with her tendency to be rather defiant and rebellious, such as abandoning a mission's primary orders to attempt and help those that she views truly need assistance. That said, the woman has her own view on what is right and wrong. In her eyes, to do the right thing means to act out of what one believes to be the proper means of assisting, where as those who are wrong are willing to kill without reason. With this in mind, Aihtne will likely attempt to put down some form of rules that others should follow, though if they are convicted or otherwise known to be criminals, she'll likely turn a bit 'History' Born on the day of the summer solstice, Aithne was brought into a world of fire, smoke, and lava, though this was to be expected considering her home was in that of Mt. Chimney in Hoenn. Probably not the best place to live, but the clan of Volcarona that she'd been born into had no other place to go. Pushed out of their previous home, all they could do was live in the deepest part of the volcano, deep underground as to avoid the same events taking place again. Now, Aithne, despite being born, was not entirely accepted by her father. In truth, he'd been expecting a son, so when the news came that his wife had bore a daughter, the Volcarona was rather displeased. His only true reason for wanting a son was due to his standing in their civilization, being a captain of their queen's royal honor guard. Truly a prestigious title to hold in life, however titles could be taken rather easily, which made the man want to train his hopefully newborn son in the even that he may end up replaced. Sadly, that dream had seemed all but shattered. Aithne however proved to be more...tomboyish than her parents had thought, preferring to watch the warriors of the queen train every day. It just appealed to her more, seeing them hone their skills in the pursuit of protecting their queen. Yes, this was what sparked the young girl's desire to be just like them. Sadly there was a problem with this desire. Despite her father's standing and her overall excitement, it was rare for a female to join the honor guard, let alone become a warrior. This however drove the Aithne to beg and plead for her father to train her. Now, at first the man would tell her no, stating that the art of combat was for the males, however after 3 years of her constant pleas, he finally cracked, taking the young Larvesta to the training grounds. Years passed and Aithne had grown into a rather beautiful young Volcarona, though this did discourage her a bit. For one, her body had taken on a more feminine appeal, gaining curves similar to her mother's. This new attractive look also brought upon the eyes of male suitors, which in all honesty made the woman rather annoyed. She didn't want to be married off to some man. Nay, that would get in the way of her goal. Thus she rejected any and all men that might have flirted with her. Now she could have let the down easy, but sadly she didn't, usually crushing their hopes of engagement to her with more than just a few harsh words. Now, her father for one didn't seem to mind his daughter's choices, finding relief that she was dedicated to her, or in this case his, dream. True, she was still, well, female, but after the years of training they'd spent together, he'd seen her become rather skilled. Things seemed like they were going on the right path, but of course, life is never a fairy tale. Aithne, now the age of 29, had finally done it. She'd joined the honor guard, however this happiness that she felt was soon displaced by a tragedy that led to a fate that many hadn't expected. The day was quite peaceful really, however the peace vanished when the earth began to shake. An earthquake, but it wasn't one that was of a natural occurrence. No, this was the cause of invasion. From the caves, an army of Rhydon warriors, led by their chieftain, a Rhyperior, flooded into the city, either taking hostage of or killing off civilians. True, the moment at hand was a tragedy, but this wasn't what changed Aithne's view on life. Nay, it was her goal's guidelines. Instead of going out to fight and protect, the role of all honor guards was to solely protect the queen. This meant that in the event of an invasion, all normal warriors would be the ones fighting first, the honor guards forced to stay posted before the queen in the event that the citadel might be overrun. Aithne, despite her skills, was still considered to be a new honor guard by her superiors, and thus had been posted outside. What the woman witnessed was just horrifying beyond her words. All she saw was massacre and destruction, feeling utterly useless because of the rules she had to follow. She wanted to do something. No, she had to do something, but to abandon her post in an attempt to save the lives of those that she had thought to have been training to protect as well could have consequences that would lead to her removal of the guard, banishment, or worse...execution. Conflicted, all Aithne was able to do was throw off the crest she wore and fly into battle. However, despite her heroic actions, things still seemed rather hopeless. She couldn't just do this on her own. No honor guard could. No, she needed everyone's help, but in her mind that seemed all but impossible. This however was proven wrong as the golden wings of her father flew over her, followed by several other guards. They'd followed her lead, giving them an upper-hand. It seemed like they could win, that they could end the slaughter. They were wrong. A shrill scream was heard throughout the battlefield as Aithne witnessed the death of her father. Impaled through the chest by the opposing chieftain's horn, Aithne watched in horror and remorse as her father's limp body fell to the ground. Both scared and enraged, the woman charged the chieftain, only to be knocked away. She felt powerless against such a force, and it seemed as though a similar fate was in store for her. She closed her eyes, however when she opened them, all she saw was the chieftain's body laying on the ground, scorched beyond belief by the one she called queen. The fight was over, however the toll was heavier than anyone had anticipated. Aithne was stripped of her title as honor guard, and with it went her last bit of loyalty to the queen. A few years passed, and Aithne, still burdened by her father's death and her removal from the guard, had exiled herself from the place she called home, setting out to find someplace new. It was all she could do. She had nothing left back there, not anymore. Making her stop in a nearby Lavaridge town, the woman heard word of a place far out in space known as Vyse. It must have been quite the ways away, as she'd never heard of such a place. "Somewhere...far away...a place away from here....if that's where I have to go, then so be it." And thus, the Volcarona set out, hoping to find such a place, maybe even reside there. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Radiates a noticeable amount of heat. Her temperature is rather dependent on her mood ex: angered=blazing bug, calm=warm bug * Usually seen with her helmet on, though she will take it off when she deems necessary * Not too big on relationships, though if she had to pick someone to be with, they'd have to show they're strength and overall sense of duty hehe duty * Please refrain from touching her wings. * Unable to fly while wet. * Her fighting style mixes both the use of a bo staff and dancing * Has a slight fear of rock types * Has quite the amount of Celtic heritage. In fact, both of her names allude to fire, Aithne quite literally meaning fire, and Bedelia being the name of the Celtic goddess of fire and poetry. * Not entirely sure how interstellar travel works seeing how she was quite literally born under a rock. * Has deep blue eyes beneath her helmet. If you look closely, you may see an outline of them through her visor. * Never, ever touch her weapon unless she's given permission. It has both a personal and sentimental value, as it was passed down from her father. * Modest dresser. She doesn't show a lot of skin. * Took up dancing via her mother's request in trying to make her a little more ladylike. Category:Palatians